Squidward's New Life
by Ryiah117
Summary: Spongebob disappears and Squidward goes crazy. I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. P.S. I wrote this with my best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Streamers. Candy. Popcorn. Music that kept playing over and over. That was all Squidward had known for the past two days. He had partied so hard.

There was even a sugar crash involved. That was how he had ended up where he was now. Laying down on the floor with his mouth hanging open.

The dull haze he was in couldn't be completely because of all that sugar though. He had felt this way since the moment the truth had sunk in that SpongeBob was really leaving. He couldn't exactly tell if it was a bad or good feeling. He chose the latter.

He didn't remember falling asleep. All he remembered was opening his eyes only to find that he was in his special tub. The same tub that had been invaded by SpongeBob before both mentally and physically.

The day Squidward was put in charge of the Krusty Krab…was the worst day of his life. That was the first time that Squidward could not get that damn yellow sponge out of his mind. All he could hear during that time was his fucking annoying voice. _Are you finished with those errands? Are you finished with those errands? Are you finished with those errands?_ Although he didn't know it then, he would never forget that voice that he thought to be annoying.

Another time, Squidward had tried his hardest to forget. He was about enjoy a nice soak in the bath tub, until the biggest shock of his life had walked through his bathroom door. Looking back now though, he really shouldn't have been shocked. Those two always bothered him. But it did shock him. He had never screamed so hard in his life.

Although the weirdest part of the little 'incident' was when Spongebob had stuck his hand in Squidward's bath water. He put his hand in there with a splash and then…nothing. For some reason, Squidward remembered nothing beyond that. He tried not to think about it. It freaked him out.

Now, all that mattered was that he was finally ALOONE. Just like that time he traveled to the future. Completely ALOONE.

Until the hard knocking on his door completely woke him from his slumber and made his eyes go wide open. His first thought. _Spongebob._ It was a loud thought, so loud that he actually said it through gritted teeth. _"Spongebob"!_

Squidward got out of the tub and put on his clothes as fast as he possibly could. _This better be good_ , he thought. He stomped quickly down the stairs and threw the wooden door open, screaming even before the door was fully open. "Spongebob! What the fuck are you-…What?" He looked all around. All he could see was a dark green fish, carrying a huge pizza box. What, he thought. Isn't this the guy that chased Spongebob and Patrick around screaming CHOCOLATE? What in the hell is he doing here? "What the fucking hell are you doing here, Chocolate Guy? Is this another one of SpongeBob's dumbass tricks to get me outside to go jellyfishing? Is he here? Where is he?" Squidward asked frantically as kept looking around outside.

The dark green fish was creeped out. "Umm. No. I am Dave, the pizza guy. Here to deliver this pizza to you. Who's this chocolate guy you're talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about." Chocolate Guy or 'Dave' as he called himself almost looked embarrassed now. _Well, he should be, the damn motherfucker_ thought Squidward as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. How do you explain all the damn bubbles in my garage then? Or the two morons that kept me from being fancy." Squidward was angrier than ever now. What was this guy doing here and where the hell was Spongebob? "Look, you bastard. I don't know what you're up to, but you better tell me where the fuck Spongebob is and what's going here, before I call the cops on you, you asshole."

Chocolate guy looked confused for the longest time then he finally said, "Ohhh, you mean that little yellow dude. Yeah, uhh, he left a few days ago." Several seconds passed. "Uhhh, yeah. You're creeping me out, so I'm just going to give you the Krusty Krab pizza then leave. Well…see ya." Then he dropped the pizza and then ran away faster than Squidward had seen anyone run away.

Squidward's eyes followed Chocolate Guy until they landed on SpongeBob's house. Only there was something off about it. There was... there was nothing there. _What the living hell is going on here_ , thought Squidward.

That's when a trailer pulled up and right where SpongeBob's house was. Or used to be.

An orange fish stepped out with an ugly female fish and three children that ran screaming to Mr. Krab's yard. Something about the orange fish looked familiar. Squidward squinted hard at him until he came over and stared back at him. "Hey, buddy. What are you looking at? Wait a minute? Were you looking at my wife? HOW DARE YOU? NOBODY LOOKS AT MY WIFE, BUT ME!" Before Squidward could even process what he was saying, he felt a hard blow to his nose, so hard that the nose knocked back into his body so hard that he fell back on his hairless head.

The shock finally snapped him out of his daze. His eyes opened widely to the intense pain of his big fat-ass nose, if you could even call it a nose. The other fish was staring down at him with the angriest eyes Squidward had ever seen. That's when a lot of things came back to him, including who exactly this fish was.

His last thought before everything went dark was one name that brought back a lot of memories. _Frank?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grief and Murder

Squidward woke with a start. That's the way he always did when someone was in his house. Someone that wasn't SpongeBob and Patrick, of course. Especially SpongeBob. Not that dumbass, Patrick.

 _What's going on?_ , thought Squidward. _Why is someone in my house besides SpongeBob and Patrick?_

He finally sat up from his blue couch, only to see the ugliest fish ever. _Oh, Frank's precious wife. Why is she precious to him again? Wait, where's Frank?,_ thought Squidward frantically, as his veins began to pop out of his big ass blue head.

He got up from his couch and walked up to Frank's ugly ass wife. "Hey!", he screamed. " What the fuck are you doing here, you whore!"

She got down from his table that she was sitting on and held out a bowl toward him. "Oh, hi, _Squidward_ ",she said with a wink. "You got up just in time. I made watermelon for you". With that she picked up a piece of the watermelon in the bowl and moved it toward his mouth.

Squidward was shocked for a moment. No women had ever flirted with him before. He was too ugly for that. Then he came right back to his senses when he saw the watermelon. _The number of seeds._ There was only three. His veins popped out of his head even more as he smacked it straight out of her hand. "Are you fucking crazy? I can't eat anything with an odd number in it! Now get the fuck of my house!

She laid down on his couch. "But why? That big nose of yours is just too cute to leave behind. Oh and my name is Susie, by the way." She held out her hand and Squidward grabbed it.

He held onto it for a few seconds. "Nice to meet you Susie. Now goodbye." He swung her around, kicked the door open, and then kicked her through it. Then he slammed the door and ran up his stairs, into his bathroom, slamming the door again.

He sighed and slid down to the floor.

All of a sudden, he heard a noise behind and saw a pink cone pop in front of his face. _Patrick._ Squidward mentally prepared for the worst.

But Patrick was frowning. "I'm sorry Squidward. I clogged your toilet again." He hung his head in shame.

Squidward was shocked. He'd never actually gotten an apology from anyone, especially not Patrick. He got up and looked in the toilet. It was clogged all right. Squidward strained his head, but he just could not find the energy to get angry, so instead he just gave a long sigh and looked Patrick in the eyes. "It's okay, Patrick. I forgive you. Now get out." Patrick gave his own long sigh and climbed out the window, cracking it several times. Squidward didn't even sigh this time. He was too busy collapsing on the floor. He didn't even sigh when he heard Patrick's loud sobs.

…

The next morning, Squidward opened his eyes slowly and sat up, yawned, and stretched. He pulled down the covers. His eyes almost immediately flew open when he realized he was in his underwear. His plain yellow underwear with black polka dots.

He finally found the energy to get mad. His big head got bigger and his veins popped out more than they had in a long time. _Oh, yeah, he was going to get SpongeBob. Right now, in fact._

Without putting on any other clothing, he ran down the hallway toward the stairs. He only stopped just long enough to go into the bathroom and grab Susie out of his precious bathtub where she was passed out and throw her out out the broken window. _And into the trash can she goes_ , thought Squidward. _Because she's a big shitty piece of trash._

After he finished with that, he continued his journey to the pineapple next door, stomping down the stairs and straight through his front door. He continued stomping and walked faster after he got outside. He didn't bother knocking once he arrived. He just walked right in. After all, this was SpongeBob's payback for all those times he walked in without knocking just to say hi and pester him until Squidward freaked and kicked SpongeBob out.

He marched up the wooden stairs to SpongeBob's room. He knew exactly where it was from the time he's stolen SpongeBob's bed.

He walked in and saw a lump under Spongebob's floral bed and screamed so hard that wind came and blew the blanket off the lump.

"SPONGEBOB, YOU FUCKING WHORE. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN MY UNDERWEAR, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" He noticed it was Frank sitting up on the bed with wide eyes and not Spongebob. "Goddamnit, SpongeBob. What the fucking hell did you do?'' He walked closer. "Oh no, you can't hide from me, you dipshit. Now take that damn orange suit off and look me in the eyes, you twit." Frank didn't move. He was paralyzed with absolute shock "No? Well then I"LL FIX YOU UP MYSELF THEN."

Squidward ran backwards toward SpongeBob's closet and Frank sighed with relief. The psycho was finally gone. Just as he thought that though, Squidward ran back with two bottles of yellow paint fisted up in his hand. Frank's last thought was, "Oh neptune", before yellow paint was squirted all over his head, down his shirt, and into his pants. It barely missed his ass.

Frank's eyes went wide again and he stared at Squidward until he tackled him onto the bed. He felt something being stuck in his eye and then something wet. "There", Squidward growled. "Now, you have big blue eyes, _SpongeBob._ "

Frank began to panic. "Susie!" he yelled. "This psycho is hurting me." No answer, _of course_.

The worst was yet to come though. Squidward had grabbed a tube and was pointing it at Frank, who screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry SpongeBob, but it's for you own good'', Squidward yelled over the noise . Now stop trying to be a fish, bastard. You are a _sponge_." With that he stabbed Frank in the face with the tube and in other places, until there were holes all over his body. Frank screamed the entire time, bleeding in gore.

"There", Squidward murmured softly. "Now for the fun part."

Squidward started crushing Frank's bones down into a square, rearranging them to where he looked more sponge like with blood pouring out of his holes.

Squidward looked closely at Frank. "Perfect." Then he quickly ran back to his house and grabbed the embarrassing snapshot of Spongebob from the Christmas party. Then he ran back and held it in front of Frank, comparing the two. Slowly, his frown got bigger and bigger until it couldn't get bigger anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" Squidward screamed louder than ever before. "YOU"RE NOT SPONGEBOB. YOU"RE AN IMPOSTUROUS BASTARD."

Frank started yelling back. "Oh my fucking Neptune! How crazy are you? I thought we were friends Squidy.''

"NO ONE CALLS ME SQUIDY, BUT SPONGEBOB. I KILLED YOUR WIFE."

"Whaaaaat?" Frank screeched.

"And now I'm going to kill you, ha ha." Squidward was starting to giggle softly as he pulled out a bomb and detonated it.

"Nooooooooooo. What has this place become?" Frank began to sob uncontrollably.

Squidward stuck the bomb in Frank's yellow ass and ran down the stairs. "GOODBYE MOTHERFUCKER", he said while laughing uncontrollably. The bomb exploded just as he ran out the door. It knocked Squidward down, but he got up quickly and ran to the Krusty Krab.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 hours later_

A siren was blaring throughout the Bikini Bottom, for there had been murders and the police knew about it, somehow. They came to a fast stop at the easter island head on 122 Conch Street, which was also known as Squidward's residence.

They walked up to Squidward's door, but couldn't quite make it before hearing a loud, deep, wail."Whaaahhhhhhhh hahhhhhh hahhhhhhhhh."

Officer Mary cringed. "Oh my neptune, what the hell is that horrid sound, Officer Bob."

Officer Bob was already annoyed with Officer Mary and this just made it worse. "I don't know Officer _Mary_ ", he growled.

The wailing continued and they both sighed loud and hard. "Great, now we gotta do something about this and it's all your fault, Officer Bob", she growled back, shaking her fist at him.

At that, he fisted up his hands. "What? You were the one who said you had a feeling there was a murder here, you bitch. Well, it looks like you were wrong, so in your fucking face."

That's when Patrick Star crawled up to them and clutched both of their legs together. "It was me, officers", he sobbed. "Take me away, please."

They looked at each other and for once didn't fight. Officer Mary simply shrugged. "Works for me", she said.

"Yeah, anything to get this pink idiot to shut up", Officer Bob responded to her, putting handcuffs on Patrick's fat wrists.

Patrick finally shut up. Secretly he was happy. He missed bothering the strangler.

 _Down at the Krusty Krab_

It was a quiet day at the Krusty Krab, except for the fact that Squidward was annoyed as hell with the new frycook. _Nothing ever changes, does it?_ he thought.

 _Flashback_

Squidward walked into the Krusty Krab, slow as they come, and he immediately heard the loud, obnoxious laughter and finally realized that he was in his underwear. _Yes, that's right. He just realized this._

He wasn't upset though. He finally had an excuse to go hide in the storage room and take a nap, even.

Squidward didn't hear the loud snores until he walked in, then he got mad. "Who the fuck is in here! This is my hiding spot and no one is going take it from me. "

"Uh I'm Dave, who you called the chocolate guy. What;s up?", the familiar green fish asked with his swedish accent.

"What the hell are you doing here", Squidward asked, shaking so hard with rage that even his nose was shaking.

"Uh I work here." Dave was too much of a moron to be scared.

" No you don't, you bastard." Squidward glared at him with firing rage.

"Who do you think replaced your little yellow friend?", Dave asked with a smirk. Just like everyone else, he enjoyed making Squidward mad. It was just too easy.

" HE'S NOT MY FRIEND", Squidward screamed, tightening his fists.

" Oh sorry, your boyfriend", Dave said, not even preparing himself for the rage that was about to come.

" GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHITTY FISH." Without thinking, Squidward tried to hit Dave in the leg but narrowly missed and ended up hitting him in the ass, finally making Dave move toward the door fast.

But before he did, he said quietly, "I knew you were gay Squidward", then ran before the fire coming out of Squidward's eyes could reach him.

Squidward breathed hard for a few seconds before he turned around saw the messed up buns. His hiding place was ruined and he was too lazy to fix it so he just started fuming again. _That damn green chocolate bastard._

 _End of flashback_

Squidward's mean thoughts about everything and everyone were interrupted when he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. Squidward turned around with a simple frown, trying for once to stay calm. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done to the storage room.

"What do you want Choc-I mean Dave?", he asked with gritted teeth.

"Uh, are these your pants", Dave asked, holding up familiar squarepants that were brown with a red tie and black belt.

"Gimmie those you sick freak", Squidward harshly whispered, grabbing them roughly from Dave's hands and putting them on. Dave stared at him.

"Are you gay, squidward?"

Squidward looked up abruptly. "What did you just say, shithead?"

"Nothing", Dave answered quickly, putting his head back in the kitchen and laughing as soon as he was out of sight and hearing range.

"Yeah, that's right", Squidward mumbled. "Get back in the kitchen, moron."

Just then, everyone heard a deep yell. "SQUIDWAAARRD!" The shout was unmistakable. Everyone knew who it was and what they wanted, especially Squidward. The last time he'd heard that sound was when Spongebob and him had thought that Mr. Krabs was a robot. It was Dave who finally said something, though.

"Ohhh, someone's in trouble with the boss, hee hee." Dave was sticking his head out of the window again and hitting Squidward in the shoulder.

"Squidward, come in here right now", Mr. Krabs shouted again, stepping out of his office and then quickly going back in, the coward.

Squidward smacked Dave's hand away, hard enough to hurt, and then stomped straight into Mr. Krabs' office. He was definitely not afraid of his boss, unlike most people would be.

He didn't bother sitting down, just crossed his arms. "What the hell do you want, Krabs?"

"That's Mr. Krabs to you, Mr. SQUIDWARD!"

Squidward rolled his eyes. "Oh no. You don't fucking deserve to to be called that, asshole. In fact…" He looked around the small dirty office. "Are there cameras in here?"

Mr. Krabs looked around too, confused as hell, now. Then he just scoffed and shrugged. "Nah, they're too expensive. You should know better, Mr. Squidward." That's when he looked Squidward in the eye and smirked. "Or should I say, Squidy." He winked just before he was slammed down to his blue desk by his neck. "Hey watch it douchebag."

"No way you motherfuckin' cheapskate. You don't deserve to be dealt with anymore. You ruined my life and you're gonna pay...WITH YOUR LIFE", he screamed, holding Mr. Krabs down on his desk. "Now stay down. "

Squidward was finally happy again. He had been waiting for this day ever since...since he first started working at the Krusty Krab. No...It all started when...when he hired _him_. That yellow idiot. He had always hated him, but it got worse once he intruded upon his place of employment. And the person who agreed to it was...the red cheapskate. Squidward looked down at where he held him down. He rued every single day he hadn't done this before.

Mr. Krabs screamed his deep scream as he was lifted up by Squidward's tentacles as they squeezed his eyes tightly. Squidward started slapping him across his face over and over until Mr. Krabs was dazed. Mr. Krabs tried to get away, but only managed to lose his shell.

"Oh no, you motherfucka. I'm not letting you get away and ruin the only fun I've had in the last seventy five freaking years." Squidward began to screech in that rare high pitched voice he rarely had. "YOU FUCKING BITCH", he screeched as began to kick Mr. Krabs in the groin. "YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL MY PAIN AND SUFFERING. NOT SPONGEBOB. _YOU._ '' Mr. Krabs started to crawl toward his shell, but Squidward was quick. "Ha, you don't even deserve that ugly shell, you jackass." With that, he jumped up on the shell and stomped on it until it cracked open. Then he kept jumping on it until it was completely destroyed. In all the destruction, he accidently smashed Mr. Krabs' claws, but he just kept going. Hey, he hadn't meant to do that, but doing it was just so worth it.

When Squidward was finished with that, he went right to strangling his dickhead of a boss. "THERE. How do you like that KRABSHIT, or should I call you Mr. Shitpants cause you shit yourself everytime you lose a fucking PENNY." Mr. Krabs tried to scream again, but he was quickly cut off with a squeeze. "I deserve every one of your fucking pennies, you know. YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ENOUGH TO GIVE ME A DAY OFF THAT WASN'T SPENT TESTIFYING IN COURT, NOW DID YOU MOTHERFUCKER?", he said, screeching again and getting right up in Mr. Krabs' face. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE YOU SPACE INVADED, HUH MOTHERFUCKER?". He finally dropped Mr. Krabs. He had to find something, but he kept talking as he did so. "Not good, right? Well that's exactly how I felt when you hired my dumbass of neighbor all those years ago."

Squidward was starting to get frustrated again. He could not find what he was looking for in this dirty old office and it was making him even more mad than he was already, if that was even possible. Just when he was about to explode though, he found it in Mr. Krabs' drawer.

Squidward kept talking and talking as he walked back over slowly. He had a plan and it was going to work even if it killed everyone in this damn fast food joint where he'd spent most of his life, now. _On second thought_ , thought Squidward, remembering something that was in his pocket. _Let's do that, too_.

"You wanna know what else you've done to me Krabs'? No? Well I'll tell you anyway. You let me get used to being around that yellow idiot all the time. To the point where… where… where it became the only life I ever had." Tears fell down Squidward's big nose at the realization. "The life that...I miss." He sniffed. "I hadn't realized that before, BUT THAT DOESN'T LET YOU OFF THE HOOK, MOTHERFUCKER", he screamed again as he brought out the knife.

Mr. Krabs heard a snap then screamed loud again as he realized what had been done. His already smashed up claws had been completely cut off. "There. Now I have souvenir of this fun day. Now drown in it. DROWN IN IT'', he screamed as blood started to pour fast from Mr. Krabs' arms.

He looked back down at Mr. Krabs. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET. I WANT YOU TO BE FUCKING DEAD. I WANT EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING PLACE TO BE FUCKING DEAD!"

Just then, they both felt the Krusty Krab start to shake as they heard a deep female voice shouting annoyingly.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY." Everyone in the restaurant cringed. Even Mr. Krabs would have cringed if he wasn't beaten brutally.

Pearl finally stepped into the office as soon as it got too much to bear. Squidward was fine with her being there, though. After all, a young teenager should know about her father's death.

"Ah, Pearl. You got here just in time to to see the best show ever. Now I'm impatient so i'm just going to get this over with now."

Squidward cut Mr. Krabs' dick off as Pearl screamed. Squidward relished in Pearl's screams until they turned into laughter. "Yay, my dad is gone which means I get all his money. Yayyy!" The she started clapping and laughing again.

Squidward just got mad again. The only laughter he wanted to hear was Spongebob's. So with that, he decided to finally do what he had wanted to do for as long as he could remember. He exploded the Krusty Krab.

It was a busy day so pretty much everyone in the Bikini Bottom died. Except for Squidward of course.

 _Ah, the Bikini Bottom. Full of dead fish_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, back at the jail._

Patrick was having the best time of his life and the strangler was in hell. They were playing parcheesi again and Patrick was winning _again._ The stangler slammed his fists down on the table and cried out, " Get me out of heaarrr!"

Patrick smiled. "Hey, you wanna play another round, buddy?"

The strangler got up and clutched the bars. "Heelp. I don't wanna play parcheesi with this pink freak for the rest of liiife!" Tears were streaming down his face.

Patrick got up and hugged the strangler hard. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. Spongebob's not my best friend anymore. _You_ are. We're going to be together. _Foreve_ r."

At that moment, the strangler felt a lot like Squidward as he went from dark green to bright pink to a deathly purple color.

 _Back at Patrick's rock_

Squidward was still running. He was running round and round Patrick's rock to be exact. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped and looked around.

He looked at his half destroyed house and it brought back memories that he didn't how to feel about anymore. Then he looked at the place where Spongebob's pineapple used to be along with his sacred garden and smiled right before he frowned. Then he jumped up onto Patrick's rock and flopped down onto his back.

He had no idea what to do now except think about a lot of things, especially his past in the Bikini Bottom. He didn't know how long he laid there before letting his eyes wander over to his door that still amazingly stood tall unlike the rest of his house. He noticed something yellow, which gave him a feeling that something was about to change. He ran straight for it, ripped it off the door and began to read.

 _Dear Squidy old pal_

 _I wanted to tell you that I have a new fiance right now. We are on his private island on a forever vacation. I hope does not get mad at me. I am inviting you to our wedding that is in a few weeks._

 _Love Spongebob_

 _P.S. I really miss you and will always be here for you even though I will be married to someone else. Even though you hate me, I love you anyways._

Squidward's face turned red and he flipped the note over.

 _Also the address is 44 Squilliam island of rich and fortune. Located next to karate island._

Squidward thought long and hard and realized something after a while. Only one person could live at that address and it was someone he knew well.

He started to get really mad. _Squilliam, that fucked up fool._

At that moment, he knew exactly what he wanted to do and went and got what he needed.

 _He went to SQUILLIAM'S ISLAND_ , a new deep voice narrated. The old narrator had died and they had to hire a new one.

…

After getting lost several times, Squidward finally saw the gigantic island. He sailed closer until he got to the shore and the big gate that was now closed and had a lock on it. Fortunately though, there was speaker with a button on it.

Squidward pressed the button and heard Squilliam's easily recognizable voice. "Yes, can I help you?"

Squidward answered back quickly. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. "Hi, I want in."

The voice waited a little while before answering back. "Um, who is this?"

Squidward smiled. "IT'S FROM BUTTERSCOTCH."

When Squilliam answered again, he sounded annoyed as hell. He sighed. "I know it's you _Squidward_. Now get your ass in here."

The door opened shortly after and Squidward got out of his boat and calmly walked in. When he walked in, the first thing he saw was Spongebob laying on Squilliam in fancy sofa.

Squidward gave Squilliam a friendly smile, ignoring Spongebob for the time being. "Hey, i'm starving. Where's your kitchen dumbass?"

Squilliam answered sounding drunk. His eyes were closed. "Uhhh, it's down the hall, to the left."

"Got it", Squidward said, still acting calm. No one suspected a thing. He didn't feel anything yet, except for hurt that Spongebob hadn't even noticed him.

He walked slowly down the hall, easily finding the kitchen and easily finding knife he wanted. He paused on his way back down the hall. _Did he really want to do this?_ He thought for a moment. _Yes. He did._

With newfound confidence, he ran back to the fancy sofa and stabbed Squilliam as hard as he could in the back of the head. Blood smeared everywhere and Squidward and Spongebob both immediately knew that he was dead.

Spongebob did something first. He started to cry out. "SQUILLIAM, NOOOOOOO. WHY SQUIDWARD? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYY?

Squidward finally let his emotions go. "Spongebob, I truly love you, but if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!

As soon as he said those three words, something in him began to explode. _His heart. It wasn't used to feeling so much._ This was only the beginning, though. His heart was like a ticking bomb. It only took a second for his whole body to explode, taking Spongebob with it of course.

 _A minute later_

Squidward woke up feeling comfortable in his bed. His eyes opened slowly. Everything felt normal, but he couldn't be sure. He walked over to his window looking out at Spongebob's house. It was there, same as always and he could easily see Spongebob sleeping in it with his jellyfishing net.

Next Squidward glanced over at Patrick's rock, seeing him dragging someone that looked like the strangler on a chain.

Squidward sighed, actually content for once in his life. _Well, guess not all of it was a dream._

 _FIN!_

 _(THE END)_


End file.
